


"I don't need this shit."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [72]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Weisz can't deny his feelings any more than he can hide them.
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"I don't need this shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gay ez incorrect quotes blog on tumblr. 
> 
> Follow me there - gaymirajane   
> Twitter - ERZAXMIRAJANE

Weisz didn't like being still, always had to be tinkering or touching something otherwise he would find himself to be incredibly bored. Rebecca was the same with her videogames; Sister with her medical books. But Weisz liked robots, liked how they had systems and vessels just like a human body, but so much sturdier. The unfortunate truth about robots, the truth which nobody had told Weisz when he had first begun to get interested in science, was that every victory was followed by hundreds of failures, and today Weisz was not being very lucky. 

"Fucking thing." He seethed through gritted teeth, cross-legged on a stool propped up against a workbench. 

For once, he had decided to take his project out of his little workshop and was spending time with the others, who all turned to stare at him with varying degrees of amusement and concern when he began to bash the prototype against the metal table top. 

"You can't do that, Weisz!" Shiki ran at him, snatching the contraception from the blond man's hands with a deeply furrowed brow. "Machines can feel things too, ya know." 

"Not this one, not yet." Weisz sighed, slamming his fist down in aggravation. He had crunched the numbers - and his maths was always flawless - but the parts still were not connecting in the way that Weisz wanted, and it pissed him off. 

"Still," Shiki pouted. "How would you like it if I started banging you against the table?" 

Weisz froze, staring wide-eyed and shocked into Shiki's face, searching for anything which even slightly resembled recognition. Weisz had been dropping hints for months, and he wondered briefly if finally it had paid off; if Shiki was ready to acknowledge the blond man's feelings. But there was nothing but earnest eyes and a sincere smile, the usual Shiki. 

"I think he'd actually love that." Sister Ivry broke the silence with a sneer, and then the rest of their crew dissolved into laughter. Even Witch, which felt like the highest of betrayals. 

As Shiki turned to ask Rebecca for an explanation, Weisz grabbed his gadget back from Shiki and jumped to his feet. 

"I don't need this shit." He stomped across the room, cheeks the colour of sakura blossom, as Homura covered her mouth and leant towards Rebecca. 

"I can't believe he didn't deny it." She whispered in the way that only Homura could, so that everyone in the room could hear. 

It made Weisz angry, but only because it was _t_ _rue_. How could he deny something that he wanted so badly? Shiki was the only thing on Weisz mind when he wasn't fixing his machines; that was why he made sure that he had so many to _fix_. But it had apparently been useless, if the entire crew knew about his feelings for Shiki. Everyone except the Demon King himself, of course. 

"Weisz, wait-" Rebecca called after him, but Weisz was already at the doorway. 

"If you need me I'll be in my workshop." 

Weisz snapped, making a decided effort to slam the door on his way out. 


End file.
